Field
The embodiments generally relate to relational databases in a computing environment.
Background Art
In a loosely-coupled database system, such as a distributed database system, client applications frequently send to database server(s) queries affecting a row or a set of rows in the database, where the queries are processed using a single key that identifies the appropriate nodes in the database. Some systems attempt to calculate the key from the client applications. This is problematic because of the data movement or reorganization in the database. Other methods partition the logical database into distinct independent parts and attempt to direct the queries to the appropriate nodes from the server side. However, such partition mechanism involves overhead and extra cost due to the fact that extra hops are required when the burden is on the server atone to direct the queries to the appropriate nodes in the distributed database.
The problems are exacerbated in rapid transaction processing systems with large data store requirements. Therefore, conventional systems fail to provide an ideal mechanism to direct the commands or queries generated from the application clients to the appropriate nodes in the data grid with optimal performance, manageability and availability.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated herein and form part of the specification, illustrate the embodiments of the present invention and, together with the description, further serve to explain the principles of embodiments and to enable a person skilled in the relevant art(s) to make and use such embodiments.